


K-I-S-S

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [25]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Teasing, in a non-sexual way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “So, you and Gil, huh?” Peebee commented, her head poking out between the two front seats.





	K-I-S-S

“So, you and Gil, huh?” Peebee commented, her head poking out between the two front seats.

“You wearing a seatbelt, kid?” Drack asked, eyeing the hyperactive asari.

“Course I am. You’ve seen the Pathfinder drive. Anyway, how’s that old Earth song go? Oh yeah; Thom and Gil, sitting in a tree-”

Before Peebee could finish, Thom slammed on the brakes, jerking the Nomad to a halt and sending her shooting forward. Thankfully, an intervention by her seatbelt and Drack sent her flying backwards. Then, the occupants of the Nomad sat in silence, staring at Thom, until he finally spoke.

“Oops.”


End file.
